


Time Could Turn Us Around

by brodinsons (aeon_entwined)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeon_entwined/pseuds/brodinsons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ORIGINALLY POSTED: April 20, 2010</p><p>The end is here, and Sam makes his choice …</p><p>Inspired by <a href="http://www.tvguidemagazine.com/images/uploads/2010/04/13800.keck_lg_markpellegrino.jpg">this</a> picture. (Spoilers for 5x20, I believe.) And <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6BnvIhqXyTQ">this</a> song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Could Turn Us Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/gifts).



_“Let’s take the fight to them and do it our way.”_

Well, Dean’s words have come to life.

Sam is currently standing in the middle of a decrepit room with his brother and their angel companion at his back, and the Devil standing before him.

Lucifer spreads his arms, a strangely peaceful smile gracing his cracked lips. Lips that Sam can stop staring at. “Is this it, Sam?”

The younger Winchester narrows his eyes, posture aggressively defiant as he stares the archangel down.

“If I’m going to say yes, there are going to be some rules.” His voice is low, almost dangerous.

The archangel quirks an eyebrow, the movement accentuating the scorch marks marring his face. “By all means …” he crosses his arms and meets Sam’s gaze calmly.

“First, I get to stay in the driver’s seat. Second, the instant you have me, you’re part of this team. No more hellfire and crap. If I say yes, you’re going to help _us_.”

His mind is reeling, because he doesn’t know if this is as stupid as he thinks it is and he doesn’t have any idea how Lucifer is going to react; not even a clue.

It’s not what he expects. Instead of a flash of angelic wrath or demonic anger, the archangel simply nods. “As you wish.”

Sam’s eyes widen, and he barks out a laugh. “ _’As you wish’_?” he shakes his head in disbelief. “So that’s it? You’re going to help us fight Heaven off because I’m saying yes?”

“I cannot take you if you are unwilling, Sam. I am agreeing to your terms because _you_ have set them. Not your brother, not Castiel, not my Father, you.”

He frowns, then fixes the archangel with a distant look. “You want to destroy us all. Why are you going to help us?”

Lucifer shrugs, letting his arms fall to his sides. “I’ve never wanted to destroy _you_ , Sam. You are extraordinary; a Creation borne of centuries of Heavenly influence. And my one wish has been to reshape the Earth in the way it was when my Father created it. If Michael and the rest have their way, no one wins.”

Sam blinks at that, unsure exactly what to make of either statement.

The archangel steps forward, lifting both hands to frame the hunter’s face. In another time, maybe even a month ago, Sam would have flinched away; reached for the nearest weapon and lashed out. But this is it, this is the end.

“I will protect you, Sam. You have my word.” While Lucifer’s eyes are on him, it’s clear the statement is meant for Dean as well, standing on the other side of the room.

And suddenly, this doesn’t seem so strange.

On instinct, some rash, impulsive instinct, Sam cups the archangel’s jaw in both hands and yanks him forward.

Their lips meet in a frantic clash of teeth and tongues and heated breath. 

In the distance, Sam thinks he hears Dean make some sort of strangled noise of protest, but nothing happens and he’s oddly grateful.

Because everything is melting away and all that’s left is this overwhelming sense of _Lucifer_.

His fingertips dig into the soft flesh just beneath the archangel’s jaw, hard enough to bruise if he were human. But he isn’t human. He’s fire, wind, light, glory and folded space between the planes of existence. 

But every noise Sam drags out of him is completely and utterly human.

The hunter bears down, sucking hard on Lucifer’s tongue, growling in approval as the archangel’s hands fall to his biceps, fingers curling around the muscles and holding on tighter than should be possible.

Even as seemingly overwhelmed as he is, Lucifer presses back, biting down on Sam’s lower lip hard enough to break the skin, an iron tang spreading over both of their tongues.

Sam growls out a warning at that, then forces his tongue between the archangel’s lips, lips that are still as cracked as before but god, it feels like they’re hot enough to burn him. Burn them both until there's nothing left.

Lucifer makes a noise in the back of his throat as though Sam has somehow shattered him completely, but the hunter keeps pushing, keeps taking, keeps forcing him to know what it’s like.

What feels like an eternity later, Sam jerks back, hazel eyes wide and chest heaving, staring into the unfathomable blue eyes inches from his own.

He doesn’t know how to read the scattered emotions suddenly breaking the surface, and he’s not sure he wants to.

Lucifer’s expression is almost slack, overwhelmed by the sheer experience of _sensation_.

But his eyes never leave Sam’s. He can’t look away. Not now.

For a moment, neither of them says a word. It’s as though speech has been rendered useless.

Then, Sam leans forward, back into Lucifer’s space. His expression is set, decided. And when he opens his mouth, it’s what the archangel already knows.

_”Yes.”_


End file.
